The Secret Of An Admirer
by ShelbyLPierson
Summary: When Harry gets a series of letters from someone admitting to be crushing on him, how will Harry and his friends react, and what will they do to learn the truth of who is sending the letters to their favorite boy-hero. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, classes were over for the day and most people were going to bed or in their rooms getting ready to hit the hay. Ron and Hermione and Harry we're the last 3 awake.

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. "I'm going to bed, have a goodnight you guys." Ron spoke as he got up and headed up the stairs; leaving Harry and Hermione.

As the last two were sitting in uncomfortable silence when they both heard the telltale clicking and tapping of an owl at the window. Harry was to the first to get up and let the pretty fawn and spotted owl into the room. It happily landed on the arm of the couch with a white letter in its mouth. When Hermione tried to grab the letter the owl jerked its head away hopping closer to Harry.

Walking closer to the owl, he grabbed the letter tentatively, wondering who would send him a letter at this time at night. As soon as the letter was out of the owl mouth it was gone, back out the window into the cool September night. He flipped the letter over seeing the beautifully scripted cursive spelling out his name.

"Who wrote the letter, Harry?" Hermione asked when Harry didn't tell her right away.

Harry flipped the letter over again double checking. "It doesn't say," he mumbled in confusion.

Hermione laughed lightly, "Well open it and see if it says in there, silly."

Harry did just that. He opened the envelope to a letter with just as pretty handwriting.

Harry Potter,

Your eyes shine like an emerald gem, beautiful as a midsummer's night. Hair always wild and crazy, just like you and just as amazing. I have been watching you lately, and I must admit i have been falling for you more and more. You make my heart skip a beat, and my mind go fuzzy. You are very simply amazing in every way and I'm glad you are in my life.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

Harry gasped in shock wondering who would write him such a note. Running through his head all the girls in Hogwarts, he didn't realize Hermione had grabbed the note out of his hand. She read through it as well and laughed lightly under her breath. "Looks like you have a secret admirer Harry."

It broke the raven-haired boy out of his thought enough to ask one question out loud. "Who?" a small three letter word that held a lot of meaning in a situation as such. Who could it be? It could be Ginny Weasley, Padma or Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, or even Cho Chang, but there were reasons to doubt all of them for doing such a thing. None of them seemed to be a Secret admirer type.

Hermione speaking brought him out of his thoughts. "I'm not sure Harry, maybe next time you could quickly send a reply when they send the letter." She suggested.

"Hermione, you truly are spectacular!" Harry exclaimed excitedly to his brown haired best friend.

They devised a plan to trap the owl until he could write a response back, and then send the owl back with his response letter to the secret admirer in question. It sounded like a brilliant plan, and when they split to go to their separate dorms for the night Harry planned to stay up until the next owl arrived with his letter. Only that wasn't his admirers plan. Harry dozed off as the sun came up shining directly onto his bed, lighting up the owl that flew in and dropped a letter on Harry's Pillow as he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a smile, not yet noticing the note, and before he noticed, Ron was at his bed in his face; "Hey Harry, what's this?" Ron said waving the note in Harry's face before the raven-haired boy could fully wake up. Harry's eyes widened worried about what his best friend would say about a secret admirer. Ron opened the letter without asking and read over what Harry could only assume, the same beautifully scripted flirtatious sentences ever written.

"You need to go see Dumbledore, Harry. Apparently he needs you this early on a Saturday," Ron spoke already bored of what he thought would be drama. The red-headed boy dropped the note into Harry's lap before standing and exciting the room, Harry assumed to either find his little sister or Hermione. The boy-hero quickly grabbed the note up and opened in back up, reading thought it himself this time.

Harry Potter

I want to play a game. I want to get to you know you a little better, and you can get to know me a bit better as well. Kind of like a 20 questions game only more fun, and secretive. In return for playing this game you can guess who I am and if you get it right, I will truthfully admit who I am. If you guess and you are wrong, I can ask you a more personal embarrassing question. Both of us have to answer truthfully. If you wish to reply you can Send a letter to the owlery. I have already alerted my owl to await a letter from Hedwig. Sweet dreams, sweet Harry.

Sincerely

Your Secret Admirer

P.S. these letters are enchanted so no one else can read them unless you give the permission.

Harry read through the note happy to have gotten another letter from his secret admirer. He really wanted to know who this person was, but at the same time the secrecy and anonymity of it was quite fun and exciting.

He immediately sat down at the desk near his bed and started writing up a response.

Secret Admirer,

Secrecy sounds fun, and kind of exciting. Everyone always knows my business it'll be nice to have someone for myself, and for you and I. It's a good way to start things off. You probably know quite a bit about me as it is, but as I don't know you you are. What year are you in? Your favorite color? Would I be lucky enough to be told what house you are in. Or would that be to much like giving away who you are. By the way, you have the most exquisite handwriting. It makes calligraphers look bad.

Sincerely

Harry Potter

P.S. my favorite color is red. It has a weird story behind it. It's not just my house colors, just to clarify that I'm not that lame.

Harry Sealed his letter in a white envelope charmed it to read otherwise to anyone other than his secret admirer, whomever that might be, and send Hedwig, his beautiful snow owl into the early morning rays of sun gleaming in every direction of Hogwarts. Even for being over 1,000 years old, the large castle was still standing fully functional and as beautiful as it was when it was first made in 993 BC.

Harry very quickly made his way down to the Great Hall just in time to get morning mail. Owls flew overhead their large wings flapping slightly making the hot, still air of nearly 300 students quiver and stir around the awaiting hall. Mail began to fall all around him, but somehow the only owl that caught his eye was the fawn colored spotted owl that dropped off his first letter. It flew over the Slytherin table. Dropping an envelope directly into the arms of Pansy Parkinson. Harry shuttered slightly and shook his head clear hoping he had gotten that owl mixed up with another very similar one.

Mind you Harry, the boy-hero, didn't necessarily have a problem with Pansy, but he didn't necessarily like her either. She was snobby, with a pug like nose. A nose that happened to always turned up in dissatisfaction. She was a Slytherin, but that wasn't a problem with Harry, he stopped judging people for their house after 1st year. It was now 5th year, besides he was sixteen years old, it was time for him to grow up if had a problem with it. Just because someone is in Slytherin doesn't make them bad.

Harry decided to skip breakfast he had a lot of thought to put into what he would do if it did happen to be Pansy-Pug-Faced-Parkinson. Whoever the secret admirer was, they did have quite a way of being a helpless romantic, and that's something Harry found endearing. Someone wanted to flirt with him, make the first move. He was far more used to women wanting him to make the first move, which when he had the few times he's tried to get romantic with a girl at Hogwarts he ended up striking out and making a huge fool of himself. He was not good with the ladies, to say the least. It was a horror show watching him fail over and over again, but that's the life of "Perfect Potter" as Malfoy calls him. Except that's what the ones on the outside may see, perfection, but that was the farthest from the truth anyone could ever get.

He shook his head like a wet dog, dislodging any passing bad thought. Harry sat on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He was getting far to invested in the secret admirer stuff. It could very well just be a joke, and he knew that, really he did, but he hoped it wasn't. He didn't want to think someone was doing this to get under his skin, or hurt him, but that's exactly what he was thinking especially if it was Pansy. He couldn't see her truthfully flirting with him of her own free will. He just didn't want to get his hopes up like he has before, to many times.

As he was about to give up on the whole admirer business for the day, get it off his mind, he heard clicking at the window and and flap of an owls wings. Sighing Harry got up from his position on the bed making quick work of crossing the room and letting the beautiful bird in. He shut the bird in just for good measure so that he could send out a reply without it flying off. The bird did not like that and it pecked it the window, restlessly trying to get back out into the cool morning air.

Harry Potter,

I seen you missed breakfast this morning, what a shame I was hoping to see your handsome face in the Crowd of red clad Gryffindors. My favorite color, like yours, is red. Why did you say your story of red being your favorite color was weird. If it's so out there why don't you tell me? It can't be that odd, Potter. I'm a 5th year, just like yourself, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least tell you what house I'm in. Slytherin, but I'm not a horrible git anymore, to that I promise. I just want to live and be happy now; hence why I'm taking a chance with this- with us. Hopefully, it works in my favor, and if not at least I tried.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

Harry laughed to himself at the hesitation, question, and vulnerability in the small paragraph written. It was kind of cute how the admirer opened herself up to such things being a slytherin and such. Harry quickly grabs a piece of parchment paper and scribbles down a note back to his admirer before her bloody bird busts his window.

Secret Admirer,

In my year there are only 9 people that got placed in Slytherin. Boys being Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Girls being Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, and Tracy Davis. You have to be one of those 9, and if that is so we've either never talked, or never got along. What's to say this isn't a big trick on me. To answer your question my favorite color is red, because when I was 3 and at the Dursleys there was a pot of poinsettias in front of the window. It was night time and had just snowed earlier in the day, the bright red against the dark blue sky, and snowy white ground was such a beautiful contrast. I remember that day very clearly, it was the first time I seen something that truly made me happy. Sappy of me, I know. Anyhow, when do you plan on telling me who you are? Or do you plan on continuing this forever. This unknown game of guess who.

Sincerely

Harry Potter

Harry knew he was being snappy for no reason to someone that was being nice to him at every corner, but he didn't much like the odds that were now towering against him. The likelihood that this was just another one of those every other day Slytherin jokes. He didn't like that. Yet, all the same, he sealed the letter up, charmed it and gave it to the bloody bird that was now flying around the room in pure aggravation. Then he opened the window and let the bird fee. Knowing it would somehow get that letter back to whomever was writing him those letters. Even the owl knew more than Harry. The raven haired boy flopped backwards onto his bed and sighed, throwing his arm over his head, which was now throbbing with an oncoming headache. He laid there, trying to drown out the world, succeeding in that only after falling fast asleep thinking of nothing but his secret admirer.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry danced the night away at the yule ball. Only not with Parvati, he was dancing with a boy. Harry was being led around as the partner in a dance. Music played lightly in the background, people danced around him and his partner. He could hear people talking all around him, teachers and their dates dancing by him. The raven haired boy smiled happily, enjoying the ball much more than he remembered. Spinning around in circles feeling lighter and happier than ever time seemed to fly by. He finally looked up at his date, surprised to find platinum blonde hair accompanied by a kind and loving smile.

Harry awoke to another note, he was starting to get used to notes when he woke up. He found it very cute and endearing that sleeping meant he cot a new note from his admirer. He looked around the room finding that he had missed lunch and it was actually almost supper. He quickly read the note, ready to run down to the Great Hall for his first meal of the day.

Harry Potter,

You are completely correct about about me being one of the nine people you listed, and I understand your worry and fear of me making a fool of you, you may not know me, but believe me when I say this, I like you far too much to do such a thing and ruin any chance I may have with you. Also, the story about why your favorite color is red is oh so cute. Harry, darling, you have to guess who I am in order for me to tell you. Me telling you who I am outright would not be so much fun now would it. You are the chosen boy, your oh so smart and perfect Potter, besides you know me Harry. I understand if this is a little frustrating, but I want a way for you and I to get to know each other without the drama of our houses, friends, history, or whatever else to get in the way. I hope you understand why I am doing this and at any time you wish to give it a guess as to who I am, go ahead and give it a shot, just remember, if you are correct, I will tell you so, and if you are not correct I can ask you anything I want to about you and you can't lie about it. I hope to see you down in the Great Hall for dinner, as you missed both meals prior today.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

Harry laughs lightly to himself happy to be so understood by someone other than Hermione. It was nice to have someone, even if he didn't know who. Whoever this person was, he was starting to like talking to this person every day, he liked knowing someone was there for him. Harry thought about the possibilities of who all it could be, regardless of who it was they had a way to his heart, especially for a Slytherin. Harry hummed a tone aloud to himself trying to quickly think up a reply so he could go to dinner and eat. Not eating for a while day when your a teenage boy, was not a good idea. Before someone came in wanting to get something or change Harry began to type his reply.

Secret Admirer,

You seem to be very concerned about me eating and my well being, but being as it might, I'll happily go to dinner with you as long as I get something in return, I want another hint as to who you are, it doesn't have to be a big hint, or a small hint, just something, anything. I'm grasping at straws trying, but I need more to work with than the nine people in 5th year and Slytherin. I also wanted to let you know no matter who you are I want to go on at least one date with you. Whoever you are, you've put a lot of time and effort into getting my attention, it's actually quite cute. If I'm honest, no one - ever - has done anything close to what your doing. I really hope to get to know you a lot more, and I wish to learn who you are soon.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry had written so fast that he could barely read his own writing, but he hoped greatly that whoever he was sending these letters to could read the sloppy chicken scratch that somehow counted as handwriting. He reread the letter over and over, wanting to make sure he got his point across very clearly. The dark haired Gryffindor read the letter one last time making sure to add the correct punctuation and spelling, not wanting to sound like an illiterate swine to his obviously much smarter counterpart. Smiling at his finally finished work, Harry slipped the neatly folded letter into an envelope and sealed it before calling Hedwig in to send the letter to whomever it needed to go to.

Harry stretched, not realized how little he had moved that day, but excited to rush down the stairs to the Great Hall for his first meal of the day - dinner. Harry quickly changed his robes, he wanted to look nice for whoever, and also possibly a little for Malfoy too. The dark haired, green eyes boy blushed at the thought of impressing Draco. Harry shook his head quickly dislodging any inappropriate thoughts.

Slipping his shoes on the quarky lion quickly ran from the Gryffindor boys room, running out the door past the fat lady, down the moving staircases to the Great Hall in what seemed to him at the time to be record time. Upon getting to the busiest room of Hogwarts Harry's eyes immediately scanned the dark green Slytherin lading on Draco first then scanning the other eight possible people it could be. Walking up to Gryffindor table Draco caught his eye and Harry couldn't help himself and winked at the blonde haired beauty, and he could have sworn he seen him blush.

Harry sat down at his houses table at his usual spot. Ron and Hermione were very excited to see him.

"Harry! Where have you been all day? We haven't seen you at all." Spoke Ron around a mouthful of food.

The raven haired boy laughed at his friend, "I was tired earlier so I stayed and relaxed in the room all day. Hermione," he thought aloud not watching at all what he was saying. "Are you busy tomorrow I need your help with something." His eyes widened at the realization he had just asked for help for something he didn't want anyone but Hermione to know about in front of a bunch of Gryffindors.

Hermione smiled at him knowingly before speaking, "Of course Harry."

His friends all resumed conversation after he nodded and looked down. Once he knew no one was looking at him, Harry snuck a glance back over to the Slytherin table. Eyes automatically adjusting themselves to Draco Malfoy and his platinum blonde hair. Looking at him like this made Harry think of his dream from earlier in the day. How he felt being led around the dance floor, held close to what he thought would be what Malfoy's chest felt like. Harry knew he liked Malfoy, knew he had for a while, about a year and a half now. The more Harry got the letters, the more he subconsciously wished it could be Malfoy. Knowing he should tell his secret admirer about his feelings for someone, and about being bi, but on the off chance it was Draco, he didn't want to scare him off. Yet, on the likely change it isn't Malfoy he didn't want to give whoever it was false hope of a full chance with him. Harry mentally shrugged off the thoughts for now, nothing needed to be done immediately, he wanted a little more information before he did anything major.

Ron breaks Harry out of his mind and thoughts by speaking, "Harry, why are you staring at that git Malfoy? Is he doing something again?"

Harry quickly looks back at Malfoy, he could swear the Slytherin looks flushed, bothered, but there looks to be a slight smile playing at the corners of his soft pink lips. Harry flushes as Draco once again catches him staring, yet this time, its Draco who winks. Harry flash's him a megawatt smile before returning to his friends conversation.

Dinner ended quickly after, and Harry rushed out of the Great Hall door. As he left, he slammed into someone taller than him, but thinner. He looked up into the mercury eyes of Draco Malfoy. No one else was around yet, and Draco seemed to take that into accord by smiling, Big, elegant smile, perfect white teeth, soft pink lips. Harry knew he was staring in awe, but he couldn't help it, the man before him was beautiful. Draco brought his hand up and touched Harry's cheek, soft hands causing sparks to fly all throughout Harry's body and limbs. A pair of green eyes closed a smile on his lips, the hand dropped away after the thumb made a circle on the apple of his cheek. Harry quickly opened his eyes to see Draco mouth something he couldn't quite makeup before turning and walking away, but not with his usual stride, one much lighter and happier or at least Harry thought so.

Smiling to himself the Gryffindor seeker made his way back to the commons. It was already almost time to head to bed, but there was one more thing he wanted to do before he went to bed. He pulled out a pencil and piece of parchment writing down all nine names he had listed the day before. Harry's new homework for himself was to start investigating who it could and could not be, crossing off the names it couldn't be. He smiled at his idea, proud of himself.

Harry charmed the paper to read differently to anyone but him, he knew it would be very weird to be caught with the names of nine 5th year Slytherins written and stuffed under his pillow. He quickly went and got ready for bed, showering, whatever homework he had for the weekend, and then headed to bed. It was going to be a very different and exciting day tomorrow. The last thing Harry remembers before drifting off was an owl being let in, and a letter being dropped next to his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up to Ron's face only a few inches from his own. That made it two days in a row Ron was in his face right when he woke up, if Harry was honest with himself it was getting old even if it was only twice.

"Good morning, Ron." Harry spoke, yawning quietly as his eyes adjusted to being open. "If you missed me that much while I was sleeping Ron, you might as well just sleep in the bed with me." Harry snickered to himself as he pulled his Gryffindor red covers over him. Mentally groaning to himself that the morning was already there, which meant he had to get up.

"Harry, Hermione has been looking for you. She says it urgent." Spoke his red headed best friend. "Although she won't tell me what its about." Harry pulled the cover down enough to see his Ginger best friends face was almost the same color as his hair. Ron noticed the movement and added quickly, "Trust me mate, that's the last thing I want to do."

"Well, Ron. If you don't mind will you please tell her I will be down to meet her as soon as I am dressed and ready." Harry ignored the comment, wanting nothing more than to be alone to get up and get ready for the day. He didn't need his nosy best friend to see all the notes and get suspicious. The darker haired boy hoisted himself out of his bed. He never understood why they always needed him right as he woke up, but yet they always did. Ron nodded his head in agreement as he left the room to pass the message along.

As Ron left The raven haired boy quickly changed out of his night clothes and into his school robes, brushed his teeth, and his hair, although he failed at the last one. Once ready he quickly grabbed all the letters that had been written to him, careful not to forget the newest one or the list of who it might be. Quickly running down the steps of the boys dormitories, in search of Hermione in the common room.

Harry quickly found his fuzzy haired best friend, sending her one of his show stopping smiles, letting her know his appreciation for helping him out. Hermione was quick to smile back, before ushering him out of their red and gold common room.

"You wanted my help with something?" She asked as they walked out of the fat lady's portrait. Harry nodded his head, to distracted to speak, so Hermione continued. "We need to go somewhere private, where no one can find us because I'm fairly certain you don't want this secret admirer business out for everyone to know about."

Harry nodded his head appreciatively, he wanted privacy at least for a little longer. It was a little fun for the most part for it to be unknown to anyone. Only the admirer, Harry, and Hermione knew, he liked that. The two best friends walked together to the rom of requirements, the same room they used for Dumbledore's Army, which was suppose to start in the next few weeks, but being as they needed it for other reasons it changed for their current needs. Walking in they realized instead of of the big room they intended for Dumbledore's Army, it was now roughly the size of their common room up in Gryffindor Tower. There was a fireplace off to one wall, surrounded by a couch, tables and chairs, making the room warm, comfortable, and welcoming. The two friends sat quietly, quickly getting to work attempting to uncover who it is sending Harry all of the secret admirer letters. The raven haired boy quickly laid out all the letters in order of the first to the most recent.

Hermione looked at him while picking up the first letter. "Hary do you know all all who this might possibly be?" She asked him, before turning to the letter and skimming through it. She'd already read the first letter, but Hermione was being thorough, making sure she read them all in order, and got any underlying hints their might be.

Harry quickly stood up, pulling the list of nine slytherin 5th years out of one of his many robe pockets. He looked at it briefly before handing it over to Hermione who quickly grabbed it and unfolded it. With one letter in her right hand and the list in her left hand she inspected everything about the letter, rom the length and what it said to the way the letters curled and looped into one another.

"This looks very similar to Pansy Parkinsons handwriting, Harry." Hermione spoke slowly turning to her best friend of five years, trying to figure out why Pansy Parkinson would be writing love letters to Harry, claiming to be in love with him. "Are you sure this isn't some joke, Harry. I know you want it to be true, and so do I, I just want want you to get hurt. You are one of my best friends. The last thing I want is for you to get led on and not to sound rude, but if its a Slytherin they might just be in this to hurt you." hermione said sadly, not wanting to hurt her best friends feelings. All she was doing was looking out for him, she wanted what's best for him after all.

Her best friend smiled at her, letting her know he understood where she was coming from, easing her worries. "Whoever this is," Harry spoke, "I don't really think they are joking with me, or just trying to hurt me. The way they talk, Parkinson, Zabini, hell it could even be Malfoy, whoever it is, is being too sincere to be joking. They are putting to much effort into it, and time, for them to be lying. They seem to genuinely want my attention." Harry smiled softly at the last of his words.

"I know you think that Harry," Hermione said, noting her friends smile, "I just don't want to see you get hurt, be careful please." Hermione put her hand on Harry's knee, getting his attention. He nodded, smiling happily. She hopped for his sake that whoever this was had good intentions, and it worked out for the two of them. Harry was genuinely Happy for once, it was a rare sight to see, and she liked it.

Harry smiled his biggest brightest smile at his best friend. They had been through so much together, this was a walk through the park so to speak. "I'll be careful, 'Mione, don't worry so much" He laughed, easing the building tension in the room. "I do want to know who this is, or how to find out for sure who it is; any ideas?" He asked looking hopefully towards hermione. She was the smartest itch he knew, if anyone could figure it out it would be her.

"Well Harry," she spoke, "you could always write Parkinson and ask her her favorite color? Harry, how come you haven't gotten a letter this morning? You get quite a few a day, but it's already after breakfast and you haven't gotten a single one." Hermione laughed as the boy scrambled to get the note.

Harry opened the note slowly, breaking the wax seal that always sealed the letters. Looking at the smooth letters, he began to read.

Harry Potter,

Of course I'm concerned about you, I care about you silly. How about a hint, we don't get along. Now sure, I know how that sounds, that's you with most of the Slytherins, but who of those have you actually talked to and not gotten along with. That should narrow it down some, but not nearly enough to figure out who I am. Harry, I will happily go on a date with you, if you'll have me once you figure out who I am, of course. For the record, I want to make you feel special, because to me you are special. At least to me you are. You'll figure out who I am soon enough, Harry darling, do not worry.

Sincerely

Your Secret Admirer

Harry smiled ear to ear as he read the letter, he thought it was supper cute and sappy.

Hermione cleared her throat gently to get her friends attention. "After that letter," she grabbed it and scanned it over yet again, before looking at the list in her left hand, "it leaves you with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy." She crossed the other names off as she went along. Narrowing the list down from nine to five, she smiled at the newly found information.

Harry nodded happily, "five is better than nine," He spoke. Still not necessary liking the odds - Still five people to rule out and narrow down. "I think I'm going to do what you suggested, 'Mione, and write to Parkinson." Harry said,silently hoping it wasn't her. Hermione just nodded in agreement, getting the parchment and quill out.

Pansy Parkinson,

I know we don't talk, but I have a class project to do and I need a few of people's favorite colors, please share yours.

Signed,

Harry Potter

It sounded fake, like a lie, even to him, but it might just be his imagination, and paranoia at play. Pansy Parkinson might not even notice anything weird, they had no classes together, she shouldn't know. Harry shook his head, clearing it of all negative thoughts before starting on another letter.

Secret Admirer,

Your hint breaks my list down from nine to five, such a big difference you know, although it doesn't help all to much. It leaves me with, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. I am currently liking my odds, the five on the aren't to awfully bad, we may not get along, but I don't particularly dislike any of you. If you want to tell me before I find out, feel free, just owl me a time and place. Well, whoever you are, I look forward to my promised date, hopefully its soon. Thank you for everything I too hope to make you feel special too. I may not know exactly who you are, but your growing on me.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry looked the letter over once more, making sure to correct any errors, dot all the I's and cross the t's, before turning to Hermione. "What do we do now," Harry asked as he folded up the letter, sealed it and handed bother letters over to Hedwig, who previously sat perched happily in the corner of the room.

Hermione smiled as the two friends watched the letters be carried out of the high window in the room by the big white snowy owl. "Now she wait," she spoke happily. She turned towards Harry and smiled once more. "It shouldn't take long."

Hi guys, I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I was having major writers block. It took over a week to get it exactly how I like, and It's still not completely perfect, I'll try to update chapter 5 a lot faster, so if you have any ideas, or questions feel free to comment or message me.

Word count: 1875


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for a response from Pansy Parkinson. The great eagle owl flew into the window in which Hedwig had flown out of. It landed right in front of him, holding the letter out expectantly. When harry went to grab it, the owl dropped the letter and crunched its beak down on his finger. It'd strong mouth instantly breaking the thin skin on Harry's finger. He snatched his hand away quickly, cradling it to his chest momentarily before shooing the pesky bird away, back out the window in which it had come in. The boy then grabbed the note, noting the green wax seal, with the obvious slytherin crest emblem melted into it. Opening The letter, it was almost just like the letters he'd received previous, but not quite the same.

The raven haired boy smiled before turning to Hermione. "Mione, this isn't the same writing as the notes, its curved and spaced differently. It's not Pansy." He grabbed the list on the table in front of them before crossing Pansy Parkinson off the list of potentials. Down to four, they were getting closer. He was still very intrigued by what the note could say, regardless of the fact that it wasn't her writing him the letters. So, he read the note anyways.

Harry Potter,

I know you are lying about why you need my favorite color, and I know you're looking for me to not say red, luckily for you my favorite color is green. You would make a fantastic Slytherin, so very cunning Potter, not so perfect now are you. To get to the point at hand, I know who your secret admirer is, and no it isn't me. It's also not Blaise, I know Zabini is on your list as well, you can mark us both off honey. I want to help you Harry Darling, but I want something in return, I am a devious little Slytherin of course. I can give you small hints as to who it is, help you narrow it down, if in return you promise not to hurt my friend, but I also want a date with your dear friend Luna. I'll happily mark one more person off your list, for you to score me a date with Luna Lovegood. Sounds fair to me, if you agree, you have twenty-four hours. After that, your on your own. Good lucky with your search darling, I hope the two of you nothing but happiness, and I mean that honestly.

Signed,

Pansy Parkinson

Harry laughed before handing the note over to a questioning Granger, smugly grabbing the list off the table once more and marking off Blaise Zabini. That left him with three options. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. He was so close, Harry almost knew who it was. Within twenty-four hours he would know who it is. He looked at his list grinning while Hermione read the note for herself, grinning.

Hermione looked to Harry when she finished reading the note for herself. Pausing to look at him questioningly before asking him a question that they both had on their minds. "Harry, are you really going to ask Luna to go on a date with Pansy in hopes that Pansy keeps her word of giving you another hint? That seems very," she hesitated, trying to find the words to use before continuing almost whispering, "Slytherin of you."

He looked at her blankly, almost as if lost in thought or trying to figure out if he should succumb to his Slytherin side, or figure it out like the Gryffindor he was. On one side, he'd be left with two people it could be, and he might just be helping set two people up, but on the other side, it could be Pansy being a Slytherin and pull a joke on either him, or on Luna. Luna Lovegood was a sweet girl, she had his back since she showed up his second year, but this could benefit them both. Harry pondered back and forth for a while, the goods and the bads of both sides, until after a few minutes he decided.

"What could it hurt asking Luna," Harry asked somewhat to himself. Somewhat to Hermione. "If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to, it would be completely up to her, I wouldn't bring up anything about why I would be asking. I can easily just say that Pansy asked me to put in a good word for her since I know her better. It could very well work." He took a deep breath, and shrugged his shoulders, waiting for his best friends wise words of why that wouldn't be fair or how that's not very honest of him, but it never came. Instead Hermione shrugged, looking at him as though he were right and her had a point as to why he could ask and how. "Besides it could be beneficial to the both of us."

"It seems very plausible, Harry. Besides, Luna likes everyone. Maybe, just maybe, she'll accept and there is no harm in asking." Harry looked at his best friend in shock, they had been friends for 5 years now and she had never agreed with him like that. There was always a better solution, or a smarter way to go about it. "Although lunch is coming up soon, you might want to go ask her before that bec-" Hermione was cut off by another eagle owl flying in the high window. The same one he has been getting for days, Harry smiled guidilly as it came closer, baring an all new letter in its talons. Harry Quickly exchanging the letter for a few owl treats, happy to have gotten a reply so fast. The raven haired boy grabbed the letter quickly, practically ripping it open, excited to read what was inside.

Harry Potter,

Well Harry, if you're so confident in your answer, maybe you should make a guess. See if you get it right, if you do, I'll give you a reward. You have hated me for a long time Harry, at least you act as though you do. I could just be terribly mistaken. You could be completely in love with me and just hide it very well, har har. I too look forward to our date, I've wanted to go on a date with you for years, although I never did think I would actually get a date. Speaking of dates, you never go on them, how come? Hopefully our date is soon, Potter, for you to are growing on me as well.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

Harry smiled at the last sentence of the letter. He was growing on his secret admirer too. He wanted to reply so bad, he wanted to know who his secret admirer was. It was down to three people, and if he got it right he got a reward, but at the same time he could ask for who he wished it least to be, and hope he was right about it being wrong. He smiled to himself before handing the letter over to his friend who sat patiently beside him on the couch as they had done all morning since they made there way here after he woke up. He noticed her reading through the note for herself as he grabbed for another piece of parchment and a quill.

Secret Admirer,

I wish not to guess who, but rather to guess who not. I don't hate anyone, hate is such a strong word. It's more along the lines of slightly dislike. I do have feeling for someone, although I can't say who because its someone on my list unfortunately. That is why I haven't gone on dates, I would rather not get someone's hopes up, just for me to know I have feelings for someone else as it is. Yet, here I am wanting to give you a chance, not even knowing who you are. I'm happy to hear the feeling is mutual, and my guess as to who you are not is Vincent Crabbe. Hope you have an amazing lunch, and I hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry looked happily at his letter, if it wasn't crabbe that would leave him with Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy, and by tomorrow he should know who else it isn't. Hopefully Pansy just doesn't tell him it's not someone he already knows it isn't. Harry hands his letter to the eagle owl still sitting perched in the corner of the room, happily watching the bird exit, before turning to Hermione and holding his hand out.

"Lets go to lunch, 'Mione." He spoke helping her up off the couch, heading out of the door of the Room of Requirements. They headed down the moving staircases to the Great Hall, where Harry Quickly spotted Luna Lovegood's bright blonde hair. He nodded to Hermione before heading in the direction in the younger Ravenclaw girl.

"Hello, Harry," Luna spoke and he sat down next to her at the Blue and Bronze table. It looked much different over here he noted astonished by the difference one table can make.

The Boy Hero smiled in her direction, before speaking, "So, Luna, how would you feel about a date?" He flashed her his award winning smile awaiting her answer,

"Harry, I wish not to hurt your feelings, but you arn't," she heasitated, looking around them as though she were looking for the right words to use. As if she could pull them out of thin air. "My type," She finished sending his a shy smile.

Harry laughed lightly before correcting his own mistake. "Not for me, how does a date with Pansy Parkinson sound? She asked me to put in a good word for her, she wants to go on a date with you Loons." he said smiling at her even bigger. He watched her cheeks flush a deep red, as she looked across the way at the Slytherin table. Harry noticed parkinson looking at them, and winked at her.

"Tell her I would be delighted, Harry." Luna breathed out. Smiling shyly as she spoke her answer. Harry kissed her cheek lightly before making his way back over to the Gryffindor table and his two best friends. As he walked he send another wink and a slight nod to Pansy who nodded her head back in acknowledgment of the success of their deal. He grinned ear to ear as he sat down, his back towards the Slytherin table now.

"How'd it go, Harry?" Hermione asked him curiously as he started scooping food onto his plate.

Harry flashed her a smile as well, "perfect," he said happy to have all the information he needed for the answer he oh so desperately needed and wanted.

After lunch Harry raced his way up to the Gryffindor common room, anxiously waiting his letters from both Pansy Parkinson and his Secret Admirer. It only took a few minutes after walking through the portrait of the fat lady for Pansy's eagle owl to fly in and drop off the last letter he needed to seal the deal as to who he'd been talking to for the last week.

The raven haired boy quickly grabbed her note, ripping open the Slytherin green wax seal, ready to know the answer.

Harry Potter,

Last I heard he thought the list was five, I didn't tell him about me crossing out myself and Blaise. From what I know the list is down to Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle. I promised him I wouldn't tell you who it was, but I can tell you who it isn't, there's always a perfect loophole. Please, do not hurt him, he is one of my best friends, and he's had enough of a shit time as it is. If you're uninterested, please, just let him down easy. With that said; it is not Gregory Goyle. I hope the answer was what you wanted Potter. Good luck with everything.

Signed,

Pansy Parkinson

Harry looked down at the letter in shock. His secret admirer was Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time dinner came around Harry knew exactly what he was going to do. He had it all planned out, and as long as his Gryffindor courage didn't fail him, it was exactly what he was going to do. As the raven haired boy walked into the Great Hall, he bypassed the Gryffindor table, making everyone in the Great Hall look his way as he walked over to the Slytherin table. He smiled to himself as he made his way up to Draco Malfoy, before grabbing the other boy up by the collar of his robes, and planting a kiss upon the blonde Slytherins lips. A kiss he'd been dreaming about for far to long, and boy was it as good as he'd ever imagined.

The kiss didn't last long, maybe only a few seconds, but it was the best kiss harry had ever given, gotten, or dreamt about. Except it didn't end how he wanted at all. He was pushed away by the Slytherin, almost falling backwards. The boy hero stood in shock as Draco made a run for the doors leading out of the Great Hall, throwing the overly large doors open disappearing through them as they shut behind him. It took harry a second but both he and Pansy ran off in the direction Draco had disappeared into. They looked all around but the Blonde boy was already gone.

The Gryffindor boy and the Slytherin girl look at each other questioningly. "Do you know where he could have gone?" Harry asked her, but to his dismay she shook her head. "Then I know how to find him." He took off towards Gryffindor tower, muttering the password as the two ran up to the fat lady. They ran past, up the boys tower, and he skidded to his trunk, quickly grabbing the marauders map and his invisibility cloak. "What'd I do wrong," Harry asked her as they made their way out of Gryffindor tower under the cloak.

"Don't worry, darling, you didn't do anything wrong. He's just sensitive sometimes."

Harry touched his wand to the blank piece of parchment and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The two watched as the marauders map slowly appeared one name at a time.

"How? Where? What?" Pansy stumbled over her words as harry laughed.

"My dad, my godfather, Professor Lupin, and their friend made it when they where here. I've had it for years," Harry spoke as he searched the map for Draco.

Pansy just nodded in awe, as he found Draco, he was in the Astronomy tower, he usually never went there, but Harry knew he would stay.

"Mischief Managed," Harry whispered, as he help his want to the map again, watching as the names disappeared one by one until it was once again a blank piece of parchment. Pansy gawked in amazement, but Harry took off in the direction of Draco, causing Pansy to scramble after him in order to stay under the secrecy of the invisibility cloak.

They were just around the corner when Pansy asks, "So who goes up first?"

"Uh," Harry thinks, "You go first, you are his friend, I'm not." He says at last.

"Maybe, but he'll have more patience with you than with me, he likes you after all, Potter." As they made it to the astrology Harry nodded at Pansy, telling her to go up and make sure he was even welcome around the blonde boy he oh so desperately wanted to hold him and make him feel as loved as he was. Pansy shrugged and walked out from the confines of the invisibility cape, making her way slowly up the tower steps, not ready to face whatever demons Draco had now.

Harry stayed at the bottom of the steps for what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes. He sat on the bottom steps of the tower, waiting for the okay. He watched the sun start to go down, turning the sky a bright orange. He looked over the lake seeing the reflection on the calm water, the Gryffindor smiled at the relaxing view of the castle and its surroundings.

Harry was broken out of his reservoir by screaming coming from the astronomy tower. "Draco, would you just listen no me-" Pansy screamed, before being cut off by a deeper voice yelling back,

"No, Pans, just no get out of here, I came here to be alone," Draco sounded upset, and for that, Harry ignored the pleas to be alone, He bounded up the steps to the tower two to three a a time, wanting nothing more than to comfort the boy at the top. Once Harry was at the top, or stopped to catch his breath, hearing Draco practically whisper, "What kind of joke is he getting at? Doesn't he know how much I like him?" So with Harry's head held high he walked into the opening of the tower.

Draco's back was to Harry, so when Pansy seen the raven haired boy she clasped Draco on the shoulder lightly before making her way out. Once the Blonde boy knew she'd descended the stairs he slumped to the floor with an audible sigh. Harry's heart broke at the sight and he knew he needed to fix whatever was broken between them. Harry walked up behind him and bent down quietly, careful to wrap his arms around the blonde slowly as though not to startle him. The green eyes boy felt the other boy tense up, Harry quickly planted a kiss to the others cheek with the intent to calm the other boy down. He of course didn't want to scare Draco off even more. Draco turned slowly, grey eyes staring into green, green eyes getting lost in the grey, he looked at harry as though he was his savior and his ending.

"Why did you kiss me at dinner, Potter? You hate me." Draco said matter of factly. He took in the dark haired boys face, it looked shocked and sincere.

Harry hesitated with a response, blanching at the, 'you hate me'. "Uh, no, Draco, I certainly do not. Are you or are you not my secret admirer?" He asked unsure all of a sudden.

Draco's eyes widened significantly, "how did you- When did you- You just guessed it wasn't Crabbe, how did you figure out it was me with enough certainty you would walk up in the Great Hall at dinner in front of everyone and - unless; Pansy." The realization hit him like a mac truck. His eyes comically wide, mouth agape, before his pupils dilated, anger filling him to the brim, making his magic spaz, the room sizzling with his excess magical energy. Harry kissed him then, again, right on the lips. Hoping to calm the blonde down before he blew the bricks off the building.

Harry pulled back not a few seconds later, smiling his same goofy smile, tilting his head slightly, making the other boys heart melt into the goofiness that was Harry James Potter. "Yes, Pansy told me, but are you really all that mad. Dray, I have had a crush on you since our second year. Our first year, I truthfully thought you was a prat, but our second year, I began to think you did what you did with me just to get my attention and my mind ran with it. I started seeing the good in you the way you would smile, and I started to fall for you. I mentioned liking someone in my letters to you, that person was you Draco. I have feelings for you." Harry stopped his rambling, waiting for the inevitable thinking it was all a joke by the way Draco had acted, but to his utter surprise this time it was the other boy who kissed him first.

Harry melted into the kiss, it was his first actual kiss, not counting the one in the Great Hall he sprung on Draco in which he was not kissed back, and he figured it was Draco's as well. It was messy, and a little painful. Teeth clashing, biting, scraping, to much tongue not enough movement, but at that moment to both boys it was perfect. It lasted for long minutes, before the boys had to pull away for breath, their lungs being starved of much needed oxygen.

Smiling big and wide harry looked at Draco expectantly. "Harry," Draco spoke slowly, slightly embarrassed. "If I'm honest, I didn't write you the first note, if you look closely, it's not my handwriting. It's Pansy's, well charmed to look like mine, she wrote the very first letter without my knowledge. After, of course I wouldn't shut up about you for a solid week apparently." Draco looked at Harry slowly, expecting to see a look of distrust or betrayal. Yet, all he seen was interest and happiness, so he continued, " I found out that morning at breakfast, I seen your owl fly to her, and read it over her shoulder, before questioning her as to why she was speaking to you. She explained it all. Least to say I was furious for a bit until I realized that it was my chance, so I wrote you back." Draco took a deep break and smiled shyly at Harry, not knowing how he would take such information.

"Well, I'm glad she did, would you have come to me if she hadn't?" Harry asked reaching out to rub his thumb over the blonds jaw, patiently awaiting an answer.

Draco shook his head, "No, - well, maybe eventually. Definitely in a different way, that way was far too, indirectly direct." He shrugged to himself before laughing and hugging Harry. "Although, I'm not mad she did if this is true and I'm not just dreaming of course."

"Oh, dray," Harry spoke softly wrapping his arms around Draco, "you are not dreaming, I'll happily stay like this all night for you to believe that it's true."

Draco hummed in response just as his stomach growled loudly. Neither boy had eaten, and it was beginning make itself known. "Maybe if we run back down to the hall we can get some food before everyone leaves and it disappears." Harry spoke offering comfort to Draco by pulling away slightly and grabbing his hand, rubbing small circles on the back of the paler hand with his thumb.

Draco understandably looks nervous, Harry smiled at him reassuringly. "I mean if you wish," Draco spoke quietly. To quietly for Harry's liking. The brunette stood up, keeping ahold of the other boys hand, slowly pulling him up on his feet. When standing the Slytherin was slightly taller than Harry, only by an inch or two, but Harry noticed, as he does with everything regarding his newly found out secret admirer.

"Dray," Harry spoke, making sure he had the blondes attention. The Gryffindor brought his hand up, gently pulling the other boys chin up to look at him. "Look at me Dragon." The nickname was soft, almost a caress in the form of a whisper. The name brought sparks to Draco's heart, making shivers run up his spine, no one had ever called him dragon before, snake, yes, never Dragon, and he quite liked the name on Harry's soft pink lips. He looked into the bright green eyes of Harry's, and smiled the softest of smile. "We can go in together," We can go in holding hands, I'll have your back my Dragon." Harry leaned in the place a chaste kiss on the Blondes slightly parted lips.

Draco nodded, ready to face the student body of Hogwarts all at once in the Great Hall, with Harry by his side. He knew that as long as he had Harry's hand in his, he could do it anything. So slowly the pair made their way down the tower steps, hands tightly clasped together.

Draco and Harry soon realized, as they walked across the grounds of their school that it would be a lot busier in the Great Hall than they expected, for no one passed them as they slowly made their way to dinner. Soon they stood in front of the overly large doors leading into the Great Hall, the boys looked at each other and smiled once more before, together they pushed the large doors open. Revealing the blonde Slytherin and the brunette Gryffindor hand in hand, to the entirety of Hogwarts.

This chapter ended up being the longest so far, which I'm by far glad about. I do apologize greatly for the last chapter update, with the holiday season it was hectic with my family and at my house. i don't live with my family so I ended up splitting my days from Christmas eve and New Years between my family, girlfriend, and roommate. I hope everyone had amazing holidays, I hope you got everything you wished for, and so much more. I hope you got to see your family and got lots of food! Enjoy the chapter guys 3

Word Count: 2172


End file.
